Audiovisual works are viewed in numerous different situations, for a variety of purposes, such as entertainment and education. Many times, it is desirable or necessary to view an audiovisual work in a public location, for example at a trade show to learn more about a product or service, or in an airport to pass the time while waiting for a flight.
Currently available devices for viewing an audiovisual work include television and computer monitors that are placed in a given location for viewing by one or more people. Such devices have shortcomings, however, in that they may be difficult for a user to view and hear the audiovisual work, given the fixed location of the monitor, as well as external light, glare and sound.
A need therefore exists for an improved device for viewing audiovisual works.